


Spring of '19

by mi_samo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another tooth-rotting fluff, Camping, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_samo/pseuds/mi_samo
Summary: “Is it possible to have feelings for someone over the weekend?” Nayeon asks.Lia thinks with her hand under her chin. “Probably, unnie.”“Then I’m in big trouble here.”—A Minayeon camping AU just because I don’t want the cold weather to end.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	1. Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have another ongoing AU but I've had this story for a while now and I thought I should share it.
> 
> Aaaaaaand because we got minayeon crumbs today!!!! :')))))

“How long will your vacation leave be?” Momo, Nayeon’s co-worker, asks.

“Just for a week,” she says, putting her laptop in her bag. “I’m sure you’ll survive without me here for a while.”

She planned a two-night camping trip with her cousin, who is living with her, in Ulsan. Just the thing she needs from all the paperwork and meetings. Plus, it’s also her cousin’s spring break so what better way to spend it than an out-of-town trip, right?

Momo whines, “Fine. Just know that you owe me for taking over your deliverables.”

Nayeon shows off her bunny teeth as a way of being thankful. “See you when I get back. Bye!”

She picks up her cousin from the mall and they drive to the supermarket to buy some food supplies for the weekend.

“Lia, what food do you want me to cook there?” She asks, scanning the meat section of the store.

“Unnie, I’ve already prepared a list.” Lia takes out her phone and reads out the necessities one by one. “Let’s see. Some chicken feet, pork belly, noodles, bread, cream cheese, rice cakes, red pepper paste, fish cakes, eggs, rice, spam, che—“

Nayeon cuts her off, “Don’t you think that’s a bit too much for just two girls on a three-day trip?”

“Really, unnie? You’re saying this to me now when we both know that you have an appetite of a soldier?”

“Fine, continue.” The older girl says with a straight face and pushes the cart to begin their supermarket journey.

Lia hums, “As I was saying, cheese, sausages, lettuce, maybe some sashimi, poached octopus, and some deep-fried dumplings.”

They grab everything on the list and Nayeon takes one final detour to the alcohol section before heading to the cashier to pay. She grabs two 1.5 liters of soju and makgeolli to destress herself in the coming nights.

“Now, unnie, don’t you think that alcohol is too much for a girl like you on this trip?” Lia questions with her eye smile, warming Nayeon’s heart. Her cousin’s cuteness is too much for her to handle.

“Don’t use that line on me. I’m an adult and I have my own decisions.” She responds with a smirk.

—

It’s the crack of dawn when Nayeon’s alarm goes off. She quickly showers and wakes Lia to prepare while she loads their camping goods in her SUV. She brews some coffee for the trip to keep herself awake the entire drive. The camping grounds is a four-hour drive from Seoul after all.

Lia walks to the living room with her bags and carries some of the camping goods to the car. She checks her phone for the weather and sees that it'll be breezy the entire weekend just like how she likes it, and runs back to her room to grab a jacket and a hoodie to keep her warm.

“Are we all set?” Nayeon adjusts her rearview and side mirrors. “By the way, your coffee’s the one on the blue tumbler. It has milk don’t worry.” She defends when her cousin squinted her eyes at her. “Ulsan, here we come.” She steps on the accelerator and off they go.

Before they entered the expressway, they made sure to buy some breakfast first at a drive-thru so as to avoid being hangry or else, all hell will break loose.

After a few hours of enduring her cousin’s road trip playlist, they finally arrived at the camping grounds.

Since it was spring, not many campers were on site probably because it was still a bit cold.

She parks the car and opens the trunk to begin unloading their stuff. Soon, the campsite beside them is occupied by another car. Looks like a couple of girls who appear to be in a bad mood.

Lia grabs the extension cord and plugs it in the electricity hookup nearby for their ice maker machine while Nayeon sets up their camping tarp and tent. It was a heavy-duty work for someone to do it alone but it was alright. Her cousin avoids this kind of help but offered to set up the table, wood hanger, and chairs instead.

The weather brought all sorts of perfect for them with the wind blowing gently against the trees, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below them, and the clouds covering the sun, giving them just the right amount of shade.

They lounge around and eat some snacks for a while before preparing their lunch. It would have been a relaxing morning but the bickering of the neighboring campers disturb their peace.

Nayeon tries her best to ignore the two girls who are apparently arguing about their set-up and food supplies. She stares at the sea and breathes in and out to return back to her zone only to fail.

Lia scoffs, breaking her silence. “Unnie, is there a way we could switch to a different campsite? The noise is too much.”

“If you’re the one who’s going to set up the tent and tarp, then why not?”

“I’m not.”

“So that settles it, we’re staying.” She grins at her cousin then turns to the campers on their right. “Let me go check on them to see if they need any help.” She pushes herself off the chair and walks to their weekend neighbors.

Upon approaching, a girl storms off the site and mutters angry words to herself. No curses were said, thankfully. The girl could pass off as a younger sister or cousin, just like Lia.

She knocks on the side of the car. “Hi, I didn’t want to pry on your business but do you girls need any help with setting up your camp?” The lone girl unfolding the chair turns to her with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. “I’m Nayeon, by the way.”

The girl stutters, fumbling with the seat cases scattered on the ground. “H-hi, I’m Mina.” She picks them up and rolls them neatly. “Did my sister and I disturb you?”

“No, I just kind of overheard that you were arguing about the tent and I figured that maybe I could help you out in some way.”

Mina bows her head in embarrassment and grabs their tarp in the trunk. “I’m not gonna lie, I really need help with this. It’s my first time camping and my sister and I are not on…good terms.” Nayeon pieces the poles together and listens. “Nayeon, is it?” The girl nods. “Really, thank you for helping me.”

“Don’t mention it, Mina. If you need anything else, just yell.”

“Ah, well, that would be a problem.” She smiles, “I have a small voice.”

Nayeon unconsciously mumbles, “That’s cute." She snaps out of her daze and nervously laughs. “I’ll see you around, Mina.”

“You too, Nayeon.”

She walks back to their site and heads inside the tent to bury herself in their blanket and pillows, forgetting that her cousin is also inside.

“Unnie? What are you doing?”

“Her smile is so cute. Why is she so cute?” She rambles. “What do I do?”

Lia removes the pillows and blanket on her, asking, “What are you talking about?”

“The campers beside! God, she is so cute.”

—

As soon as Nayeon leaves, Mina finishes setting up everything. The only problem they have now is that they forgot the bag with almost all of their food supplies. She internally screams in frustration.

The girl who stormed out a while ago finally comes back with a paper bag full of prepared meals and some snacks. She drops it in front of a very angry Mina.

“Ryujin, where the he—“

“I bought it from the store in front. Stop complaining, I walked all the way there for this.”

Before the girl could walk away, she pulls her hand. “Is that how you properly talk to your sister?! Show a little respect will you?”

“I never asked to go on this stupid trip in the first place!”

Mina sighs in defeat and sits lifelessly on the chair. “Look, I just want to continue our tradition okay? Even if they’re—“

“Stop it. Let’s just get this weekend over with.”

The two of them sit in silence, watching the calm violent waves below them.

The past year had been hard for the sisters. Ryujin was in her senior year in high school and Mina was a fresh college graduate on her first job when it happened. It was a situation in their lives the two of them never want to remember.

It was exactly a year ago when they got the news. Mina picked up Ryujin from her guitar lessons a few blocks from her office for a family gathering. When they got to their grandparents’ house, the two girls were surprised to see everyone with their eyes swollen, comforting each other. Others were staring into space as if tragic news had been dropped on them. And they were right, it was tragic news.

Their parents got into an accident on their way back to Seoul from a conference in another city. They never made it. The next thing they knew, their relatives surrounded them, hugged them, spewed words of consolation for their loss. It all happened in a blur.

Mina stepped in and took over as the head of the family while their grandparents help them continue their lives in Seoul by managing their household expenses, and Ryujin’s school needs. Speaking of Ryujin, that’s when her sister strayed away from her. She started building walls around her that she rarely gets to see and talk to her even at home. If they do get the chance, they always end up quarrelling.

And ever since they were young, they would always go on a spring camping vacation. A tradition their family tries to uphold every year. Mina has no idea why she’s still doing this when it’s the one causing them pain but at the same time, she thinks that it would make their parents happy seeing the two of them together, doing the things that they as a family normally does.

She grabs a prepared meal from the bag and opens it. “Come on, let’s eat. I know you’re hungry.”

—

Lunch was a feast and Lia can’t believe her cousin was able to cook a meal without burning anything. It was perfect.

She heads to the nearest restroom to wash their pots, plates, and utensils for tonight’s dinner. Then she hears faint sniffles coming from one of the cubicles and asks, “Hello? Are you alright?”

No answer.

She hears a toilet flush go off and a cool-looking girl comes out and walks to the sink to wash her hands. Her eyes are red and her blonde hair looking like a mess.

The girl places her hands on the sink and looks at her through the mirror. She then opens her mouth and says the nastiest things an ungrateful person could say about someone. At least for her it is.

“I really hate my sister, you know. She’s the worst person in the world and I wish she wasn’t my sister.”

She gasps, surprised at the confession. “Why do you hate your sister?”

The stranger lets out a dry laugh and leans her back on the sink to face her. “Looks like you have some time to listen judging by the dirty pots you have in hand.” Lia wets the sponge and urges the stranger to speak. “You see, our parents died a year ago and we sort of have this camping tradition every year. This is the first time we’ll be doing it since it happened and I hate her for making us do it.”

 _She definitely seems to be ungrateful_ , Lia thinks.

“Don’t you think your sister is living up to the tradition because maybe in this way for her, it’s when she feels your parents the most? Why not try and give it a shot? It might change how you feel.”

“Why should I take advice from a stranger who doesn’t even know me?”

“You started talking to me first.” Lia scoffs, annoyed.

“ _You_ _asked_ if I was alright and I answered. I was just being nice and polite.” The girl shrugs.

“Well, if you’re so nice and polite then why don’t you practice what you preach and do that to your sister?”

The stranger’s lips curve up to a smile. “Fine,” she takes the clean pots and wipes them dry with a towel. “I’m Ryujin.”

“I’m Lia.”

The girls walk back together to the site with the pots and plates in hand, surprising Nayeon. She gives her cousin a wry smile and wiggles her eyebrows. “Unnie, this is Ryujin. She helped me clean the pots and plates.”

Nayeon extends her hand. “Hi, Ryujin. I’m Nayeon, Lia’s cousin.”

“Ryujin! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?” Mina screams from beside them.

“Ah, so you’re Mina’s…?”

“Younger sister.” Mina says through gritted teeth. She pulls Ryujin back to their site and continues whatever they were doing.

Lia takes out a book and sits beside Nayeon. “So that’s Mina unnie…”

“Yeah, that’s her. So… what do you want to do while we wait for dinner time?”

“Wanna play UNO and sing some random songs?”

“I’m in.”

—

Who would’ve thought that musical instruments can be so therapeutic?

Ryujin takes out her guitar and plays a few songs to calm herself from the embarrassment her sister pulled off a while ago with her new friend and her cousin. She hates it when she gets treated like a child who never does anything right. Oh right, that is how her sister has been making her feel the past year.

Her sister sits on the chair playing with her Switch while thoughts of how to make this weekend productive for her cloud her mind. What else could she possibly do here? Hike? Walk around and rent a bike? Or maybe jam with the people staying beside them? She hears someone sing from the other side and an angelic harmonization happens. She stops strumming her guitar and listens in awe at the cousins blending their voices magically.

She hops off of the car and tells her sister that she’ll be right back.

“Wow, you guys sounded amazing.” She applauds from behind them, catching them by surprise.

Lia rubs the back of her neck and bows her head in thanks.

“Thanks, Ryujin. Do you want to play some songs for us while we sing?” Nayeon asks, offering the cooler for her to sit on. She agrees and plays a song.

After a few hours, Mina, who is left alone on their site, checks her watch and thinks that maybe it’s time for them to prepare dinner. She approaches the nearby site and calls her sister back to help her think and prepare whatever food they can with the supplies they have.

“Why not stay and have dinner with us, Mina? We brought food that’s enough to feed an entire family.”

“Are you sure? We don’t want to invade your space.”

Nayeon insists, “Of course! Come on, you can help me prepare while we let those two bond.” She winks.

Mina agrees. She supposes that this could save their doomed camping trip.

The older girls prepare the food at Nayeon’s site while the younger girls hang out in the trunk of Mina’s car. Nayeon tells her to season the chicken while she prepares the grill and pot for some cold noodles.

“Your sister is a piece of work, huh?” Nayeon asks, turning over the chicken drumsticks on the grill. Mina looks at her with a surprised face, once again, her mouth slightly agape. Nayeon truly finds the girl adorable for that. “The two of you were on fire a while ago. I swear, Lia and I felt the tension even if we were meters away.”

“Well, something bad happened to us a year ago and we’re still in the process of getting over it.”

“You wanna talk about it over some drinks after? I have soju and makgeolli.”

Mina chuckles, “Sure, Nayeon. That would be nice.”

Cooking dinner was a piece of cake with Mina helping her out. The girl knows her stuff around the kitchen because the way she cooked the noodles was great. She added a lot of flavor to it, especially the drumsticks. They tasted much better than how she would normally cook them. Even her cousin can attest to that.

“Wow, Mina unnie. This is so good! Can you drop by our house sometimes to cook for me?” Lia coos to which Nayeon responds with a light shove on her shoulder.

“Sure, where do you guys live?”

“Itaewon-dong,” Nayeon quickly answers. “We live in Itaewon-dong.” She repeats in a calmer manner while stirring her cold noodles.

Ryujin and Lia look at each other with huge grins on their faces and she responds on behalf of her sister. “Cool, we just live in Hannam-dong.”

Nayeon nods awkwardly and proceeds in munching the food on her bowl. What she doesn’t notice is the smile forming on Mina’s face as the girl observes her make a mess out of herself.

Appetites were satisfied on their first night. Nayeon laughs to herself when she remembers how she scolded her cousin yesterday for listing too many food supplies for this trip. Maybe, in a way, Lia knows the extra food they have will be used to make new friends.

Mina walks back to her site after checking in on the younger girls who are cooped up in her trunk watching a drama on Ryujin’s laptop.

“So the adults are finally getting the night to themselves.”

Nayeon chuckles, showing off her bunny smile as she pours makgeolli on her guest’s cup. “It would appear so.” They clink their cups for a toast. “How would you want to begin the festivities of our first night?”

“I know just what to do. Let me take the lead.” Mina winks and Nayeon wants the ground to swallow her for her cheeks turning into a darker shade of red. _Must be the alcohol_ , she concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this!!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want @misamopink hahahaha and I'm doing commissions now too! Here's my ko-fi https://ko-fi.com/misamo_pink
> 
> While you're here, i hope you take the time to check out my other fics as well!!
> 
> Lightning in a Bottle (finished minayeon) https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802818
> 
> Brown-eyed Girl (saida one-shot) https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831872
> 
> Thanks everyone!!!! ❤️


	2. Screaming

“Prepare to lose, Mina, for I am the best UNO player there is.” Nayeon brags. She calls herself an expert at the game when she’s only played it thrice in her lifetime. Once at a party with her friends back in the city and twice during her office party where she successfully made all the losing players take tequila shots.

Mina shuffles the cards with a huff, letting her know that her word doesn’t pose as a threat. Not a single bit. She’s a gamer and as a gamer, card games are a piece of cake for her. She knows she can easily win this one without calculating her moves even if she is under the influence of alcohol. “Game on, Nayeon-ssi.”

The game passed by like a wind and it’s already down to their last two cards in hand. The first person who lays down a card must beat the other player by yelling “uno” first.

The last card laid on the table is a two in the color yellow. It’s Nayeon’s turn and unlucky for her, she has no two in hand nor a yellow but she has a draw four wild card. She bluffs and squints her eyes at Mina. “Ready to lose?”

“Not a chance.” Her opponent smirks.

She stares the girl in the eyes and in that split second when she lifts and drops the card on the table, her opponent gives her a deadly lip bite, prompting her to stare further and lose the ability to speak.

“Uno!” Mina yells. She blinks repeatedly, stunned by what just transpired in front of her. “Pick up a card.” The girl orders. Mina lays out a wild card and leans on her chair. “Uno. Color. Yellow.”

 _Game over_ , she hums. “Well played.”

Mina fills her cup with makgeolli until it reaches the brim, “Drink up”. She grabs the cup from her and gulps the rest of the drink without taking a breath.

The liquid drips from the side of the girl's lip down to her chin and Mina grins at the sight, making her hot. _Why is this making me feel weird?_

Nayeon slams the cup on the table and exhales. She notices the girl stare and calls her out. “Like what you see?”

“Yeah,” Mina answers. “I liked watching you finish that because you lost the game.”

The night continues with the girls talking about their personal lives. Nayeon opens up that she’s a marketing manager for an advertising agency and Mina tells her that she’s a finance associate in their family business.

“Wow, so you’re a chaebol heir?”

“I guess you can say that. My parents used to run a company that belonged to one of the many companies of my grandparents.”

“Used to?” Nayeon asks with concern. “What do you mean by that?”

Mina chuckles, “Is it sap o’clock now?” Nayeon shrugs with a sad smile. “Last year, my parents died in an accident. I was new at the company and Ryujin was a high school senior. We were supposed to meet for a family gathering at my grandparents’ when we got some bad news. You can say that our entire world turned upside down after that. We had a hard time trying to go on with our lives and it still is to this day.”

Nayeon feels her heart grow heavy and places her hand on top of Mina’s. “I’m sorry to hear that, Mina.”

“I don’t really know how to respond to that.” She smiles at the gesture. “But we’re trying to get by. The only problem I have is my sister. It seems like she’s grown to hate me ever since I placed myself in my parents’ shoes for the two of us.”

“She’s probably in her teenage angst phase.”

“It could be that but I already lost count of the times she told me that she hated me for the past year.”

This took Nayeon by surprise. How could anyone hate this adorable girl sitting beside her? She seems to be an alright sister but she could be wrong since she’s technically a stranger to the siblings.

“I think Ryujin’s lucky to still have a sister because Lia is not so lucky,” She says. Memories of the past invade her mind of her cousin who showed up in front of their family’s doorstep in Gyeonggi-do. “Her parents abandoned her when she was a kid. They rang our bell and left her all alone outside with a note in hand. They said they couldn’t financially support her anymore.”

Mina’s heart ached upon hearing the tragic background of the younger girl. She holds onto Nayeon’s hand tightly when she feels a stinging sensation in her eyes.

Nayeon continues, “She was around four that time. Until now we still haven’t heard from my aunt and uncle.” She lets out a shaky breath. “When I landed this good-paying job, I got my own place and told Lia to live with me instead to help her save time going to school. I’m thankful for that kid, you know. Even after everything that’s happened in her life, not once did I feel an ounce of negativity come out of her. She's like a ball of sunshine. I mean, have you seen her smile?”

“Yeah, I have. But maybe don't you think she’s keeping her emotions inside because she doesn’t want to bother you?”

“She doesn’t because I told her not to do that. I told her that I’m her unnie and that she can talk to me about anything in the world. Even the most random and stupid thing she could think of.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling Ryujin but she always brushes me off. I try my best to be a good sister and a good parent to her. I want her to never feel alone in this world because, at the end of the day, all we got is each other.” Mina covers her face with her hands to hide the tears.

Nayeon’s not sure if it’s the alcohol pushing her to be brave but she pulls Mina’s hands away from her face and wipes her tears with a tissue. “Hey, I’m sure you’re doing a good job. I tell you what,” She hands a bottle of cold water to Mina, opening the lid for her. “Let me bond with Ryujin tomorrow. I’ll try to break down her walls and make her see that there is no reason for her to hate you. How about that?”

Mina’s heavy heart now feels much lighter it could float around and fly. “Really? You would do that? We’ve known each other for what? A day?” She smiles, showing off her gummy smile.

 _There it is_. A smile that Nayeon knows can cure every sickness mankind will ever encounter.

“I’m good with handling teens, Mina. I know their strengths and weaknesses. I’ll go easy on her, don’t worry.”

“Seriously, Nayeon, thank you.” She wraps her arms around the girl’s neck and closes her eyes. “This means a lot.”

Being here in Mina’s arms makes her heart beat a thousand times faster, she swears she could feel it breaking out of her chest. Mina feels nice, warm, and she smells good. Like blooming jasmines on the first day of spring.

Mina excuses herself to check on the younger girls in her car only to see that the two have fallen asleep with their heads resting beside each other. She closes her younger sister’s laptop and plants a warm kiss on her forehead. “Good night, Ryujinie.”

“The girls are officially knocked out.” She says, walking back to Nayeon who is opening another bottle of makgeolli. The night is still young and it’s time for young adults like them to continue the fun.

“Then let’s have fun, Mina-ssi.”

Nayeon takes out her adult-rated Jenga blocks and gives Mina a knowing look. “Are you ready to take Jenga to the next level?”

“What?” Mina asks with her eyebrows scrunched together.

“Next level Jenga…you know, the dirty kind.” 

Mina laughs out loud, “Oh my gosh, what a dork. Cute.” The last word coming out as a whisper that Nayeon’s ears still get ahold of. She starts grabbing a block from the bottom and reads the dare. “Take a piece of clothing off.”

Nayeon responds with a long “ooh”, excited to see what article of clothing she will remove, only to be disappointed when she chooses to remove her left sock. “I wasn’t expecting that but okay.”

“Getting eager now, are we? We’re only on the first block, after all. We’ll have our fun soon.” She drops the sock on the table and gives the girl a satisfying wink.

It’s Nayeon’s turn and she reads out the dare written on the block. “Rock, paper, scissors. Loser drinks.” She extends her hand and loses the game, finishing the content of her cup.

After blocks of pointless dares, the tower is finally close to toppling down. Mina carefully takes out a block on the right side. “Kiss the lips of the player on your right.” She turns to her right and there Nayeon is, smiling with her eyes almost closing.

“I’m the only one here.”

Mina leans towards her and grabs her face, slightly squishing her cheeks. She awakes and tries to process what’s about to happen. She places her hands on Mina’s waist and closes her eyes when she sees a pair of soft lips approach. She melts into the kiss and moves her lips against Mina’s, imprinting the smell of grapefruit in her nose. Mina slowly pulls away and wipes the saliva under her lip. _Tastes like heaven_.

She seems to be in a trance and her hands move on their own as she removes a block, miraculously making the tower sway a bit but standstill. “Lick the neck of the player on your right.” Then the tower falls.

“I guess that voids the dare and finishes the game.”

The peace and quiet of the surroundings relax them and they agreed to end the games for now. They sit in silence, drinking, and talking about life.

“So, Nayeon, are you dating anyone?” Mina curiously asks, twirling her cup around.

“Nope, just living the single life. Too focused on work and me.” She answers confidently. “What about you? Are you currently in a relationship?”

Mina giggles, the cute kind of giggle, “I wouldn’t have kissed you a while ago if I were in a relationship, right?”

Nayeon stutters, _damn it_. “You-you’re right so you are single.”

They finished the entire bottle and she offers the space beside her in the tent. “Let the young ones sleep. You can stay here beside me.”

“Okay,” Mina answers in an instant. She goes into the tent first and makes herself comfortable while Nayeon cleans up the mess outside, leaving a note for her cousin to wash the kitchenware they used when she wakes up.

Amongst the sound of the sea and cicadas is her heart that is beating again a thousand times faster and this time, louder. Her little crush on Mina is getting to her and the thought that they’ll be sleeping beside each other is scaring and exciting her.

She heads inside the tent and zips it close, fluffing her pillow to sleep. Before her head could lay down to rest, she rests her elbow and observes the sleeping girl beside her. She scans her features and notices the moles scattered on her face thanks to the light coming from her phone.

“I can feel you staring.” Mina opens her eyes and Nayeon quickly averts her gaze to the ceiling, excusing, “I was just checking on the ceiling. Need to make sure there are no holes, just in case it rains.” _Lame._

“Whatever, dork.” Mina smiles and moves a bit closer to her. “We weren’t able to do that dare of yours a while ago. Want to continue it?”

What Nayeon wants to ask is if Mina’s drunk but instead she asks, “Do you want me to do it?”

Mina pulls her hair back and tilts her head to show off her long neck ready to be stained on.

If Nayeon’s heart was beating madly a while ago, then this time, her entire being has left the planet. She takes a deep breath and thinks to herself, _they say nothing good ever happens at 2AM, right? Maybe this is good for me._

She leans on the inviting neck and drags her tongue along it. She can feel Mina heavily breathe as she does it agonizingly slow and it’s torturing the girl. She puts her free hand on Mina's waist to pull her closer, to bury herself in everything that Mina is.

It’s the only push that Mina needs. That and the alcohol inside her that’s gotten her a bit drunk. Nayeon ends her trail by nibbling on her earlobe and she pulls her for a searing and hungry kiss. She ends up rolling on top of Nayeon, pulling a few locks of the girl’s hair, while the girl's hands roam all over the skin under her shirt.

They push and pull until they grow tired and out of breath.

Mina sleeps in Nayeon’s arms that night.

They both promise on their lives it was the alcohol that made them do this. They both slept peacefully, nonetheless.

—

Mina wraps her arm around the body beside her when she hears the faint laughter of her sister from outside. She immediately sits up and grabs her phone to check the time. It’s nine in the morning.

“Good morning,” She turns to face the person she slept beside with wide eyes. Nayeon smiles at her with eyes still closed. “Last night was fun.”

“Your neck…oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.”

Nayeon opens her phone’s camera to check what’s on her neck that caused Mina to apologize. “It’s just a small hickey, not a big deal.”

They both head out of the tent to see the younger girls sit on the picnic table with breakfast already laid out.

“Wow, who cooked this amazing feast?” Nayeon asks while tying her hair.

Ryujin raises her hand and shows off her whisker smile. “I did, unnie. Lia did most of the washing but I did most of the cooking.”

“Way to go, Ryujinie.” She gives her a high five and notices the sad expression on Mina’s face. She pats the small of the girl’s back and nods at her. “Come on, let’s eat?”

The four girls enjoy their breakfast in silence. Nayeon remembers her date with Ryujin to get to know the younger one and help Mina understand why she does what she does. “Ryujin, do you want to go fishing after this?”

Lia quickly detests, “Not me?!”

“I’ve known you all my life, Lia. I want to bond with Ryujin too.” She winks at her cousin.

“Really, unnie? I would love to!”

She stacks the plates and pans altogether. “Right after you girls wash these.”

Ryujin runs ahead to the restroom with the pans, with Lia following with the dishes.

Mina takes a sip of her coffee and asks, “So you’re really doing this?”

“Yes, I wanna help. I hope my plan works though.” She nervously laughs.

“Then I’ll bond with Lia too. We’ll prepare lunch while you fish with her.”

Lia returns with the clean pots and pans and places them on the shelf because Ryujin, her new friend, is busy changing into more comfortable clothes. Ones that are suitable for her activity with her cousin. She huffs and puffs as she sits beside said cousin.

Nayeon notices this and wiggles her eyebrows at her. “Now, what is that look? Are you mad that I’m taking Ryujin and not you?”

“A bit, yes.”

“I’m doing this to help them out. I want to try breaking down her walls. It’s making Mina sad that Ryujin is mad at her and I also hate to see a couple of sisters fight.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying last night, too, unnie.” Lia plants her elbows on the table. “We never got to talk about her problems but I know she was happy until we fell asleep. It made me happy.”

“Ooh, is someone having a crush here?”

“No!”

Ryujin yells from afar, “Unnie, I’m ready!”

Nayeon grabs her bucket hat and quickly tells Mina that they’ll be right back before lunchtime. She jogs to the girl waiting for her and wraps her arm around her shoulder.

They reach the fishing ground and sit on a rock while Nayeon tells Ryujin the things she needs to do while fishing. “In fishing, there are two rules. First, you need to have a lot of patience. And second, you need to have a good company.”

“Wait, are you doing this just to get into my sister’s pants?”

“What?! Where did you even get that assumption?” Nayeon defends.

The younger girl smirks at her, “The hickey on your neck isn’t discreet. You should’ve changed into a turtleneck, unnie.”

All she could do was laugh and pull up her shirt to hide the mark. You can say that Mina was a biter. “So what if I am?”

Ryujin just shrugs and grabs a shrimp to attach to her hook. She does what Nayeon directs and waits for a fish to hopefully be caught.

“Speaking of your sister, I heard you guys fight yesterday. What’s up with that?”

“I don’t like my sister. I hate her.” It took Nayeon by surprise to hear the girl casually say it like they aren’t blood-related at all. “I’m sure she told you about what happened last year.”

“She did mention it to me last night. I’m curious though. You hate her because?” She swings her fishing rod and watches it drop on the water. Now, she also waits for a fish.

“Ever since she filled in my parents’ shoes, she started acting not like my sister,” Ryujin confesses. “Having a sister was supposed to be fun, right? Every time I look at you and Lia, I get sad because I wish unnie and I was like that.”

“Are you sure it’s that and nothing else?” Nayeon pushes more. She can feel the built-up walls lower down.

Ryujin drops her rod when she feels her eyes water. “Instead of my parents, I wish it was her—“ Nayeon raises her voice to prevent her from finishing her sentence. “Hey! Don’t say that!” She looks at the older girl with no words coming out of her mouth. _Am I being scolded?_ “Do you think you’re the only one hurting here? Your sister is too. Think about it. You can’t blame someone for something she has no control of. You never wanted it to happen and neither did she.”

 _Maybe I am just looking for someone to blame,_ she reflects. Before she could even speak, the tears forming in her eyes have already begun falling. The next thing she knows, the sobs she lets out are uncontrollable. The pain she’s been keeping the past year have all rushed out like a waterfall and Nayeon is the lake at the bottom, catching every drop.

“Unnie, I’m sorry. I just—it hurts so much.” Nayeon pulls her in and lets her cry her heart out. She understands the pain. It’s more painful now because she kept it all to herself. “I don’t know what to do, unnie. What do I do?”

Nayeon shushes her and rubs her head to calm her. “Apologize and talk to your sister. She’s going through the same thing as you and the two of you can help each other out. You were together when it happened and you’ll be together when you get through this.” She grabs a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes away her tears. “At the end of the day, whatever happens, she’s still your sister and you are all each other has.” 

Ryujin pulls away and picks up the fishing rod she dropped. “I’ve been treating her not like a sister for the past year. Do you think she’ll forgive me?”

“I’m sure she will. She loves you so much.”

“Thanks, unnie.”

Her heart feels lighter. Everything feels lighter. It’s like she finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel and she’s reaching for it—closer and closer. She can just imagine it, running towards it with her sister by her side.

And just like a miracle, she felt a tug on her rod. “Wow, unnie! I think I caught a fish!”

Nayeon tells her what to do and when she lifts the line, it’s a medium-sized carp fish. “Would you look at that…a lucky catch.”

On their way back to their camping sites, Nayeon asks once more if she was of help to the younger girl.

“Of course, unnie. Thank you for making me realize my mistake. I’ll apologize to Mina unnie when we get back.”

“And what else did I teach you?”

Ryujin hums, looking back to their emotional moment together. “Right! To always communicate with each other, that we should talk about our feelings and listen to what each other has to say.”

Nayeon gives her a satisfying smile. “I’m proud of you, Ryujinie. Before you talk to Mina, take a shower first. You kinda stink.” She teases.

When they arrive, Mina and Lia are halfway done with cooking lunch. Ryujin shows off the first fish she’s ever caught in her life and on her first try. It was cleaned by the staff and Lia prepares to grill it.

Mina’s by her camping site, slicing up some fruits she brought for dessert. Nayeon knocks on the car to get her attention.

“Hey, you’re back.” Mina greets with a smile. “Want one?” She places a slice of pineapple in her mouth. Her heart flutters seeing Nayeon take it, exposing her bunny teeth. “How did fishing go?”

“Ryujin caught our lunch today. Well, a part of it.” Nayeon chuckles. “Listen, Ryujin’s going to talk to you. Please promise that whatever happens, you’ll listen to her?”

“Why? What happened?”

“Let’s say she’ll be apologizing to you today. And maybe let her emotions out.” Mina beams and wraps her arms around Nayeon’s neck, reminding her of last night’s scenes. She brushes them aside. “I told her that you two lack in the communication department so communicating is what she will do and you should do the same.”

“Nayeon, seriously, I can’t thank you enough.” She feels the girl’s arms envelop her waist like she’s done it a hundred times already. The familiarity is there. She buries herself in the crook of her neck and mumbles, “I’m so happy I want to kiss you.”

“Then you should do it. I won’t stop you.”

She lifts her head and stares at the girl. It was a challenge she’s considering accomplishing. Her eyes wander to her lips—those heart-shaped lips that are calling her to plant a tender kiss.

Nayeon does the same, stares back and forth at Mina’s eyes and lips that are slightly apart.

Their hearts beat in a melodic rhythm as Mina leans in. Her warm breath hits the heart-shaped lips but a cough from behind disrupts their moment.

“Unnie, can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far before I get to the last chapter of this short minayeon fic hehe


	3. Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a TMI, the chapter titles are actually from Taylor Swift's Out of the Woods haha i was listening to it when the story popped in my head.
> 
> Maybe i will continue this one who knows hahahaha anyway, enjoy the last chapter!!!

“Unnie, can we talk?”

Mina immediately pulls away when she sees her sister and steps aside, giving Nayeon and her a fair distance.

“I should go check on our lunch.” Nayeon excuses herself and gives Ryujin a pat on the shoulder before walking away. She opens up the grill and sees the carp fish sitting beautifully. Her stomach starts to grumble but what happened between her and Mina a while ago clouds her mind that she doesn’t hear what her cousin is saying to her.

Lia snaps her fingers to get her attention. “Unnie, how was the talk with Ryujinie?”

She shakes her head and closes the grill. “It was alright. She’s about to apologize to Mina.” The two of them turn their heads to the siblings. They’re sat on the picnic table and appear to be crying. “The pain ate her that all the good and positive things in her life turned negatively. I let her cry it out and told her that she and Mina need to be strong together to get through it all.”

“They aren’t good with talking about their feelings, no?”

“Yeah, I told that to Mina too. Perhaps after this, their bond as sisters will become stronger.”

They watch the sisters hug and laugh, wiping away their tears. Things are getting brighter for them just like the sun that’s piercing through the clouds. It’s a sunny day but the weather is just the right amount of warm for them.

Lia plates the fish and she sets the table with her cousin. The sisters arrive just in time, arms linked together with soft smiles on their faces.

“Wow, the fish tastes so good! Who seasoned this?” Mina compliments, taking another bite of the fish paired with garlic rice.

Ryujin bolts her arm like a kid and for the first time in forever gives her a whisker smile. Mina scrunches her nose at the cute sight of her, prompting her to pinch her cheeks.

The four girls finish lunch and Mina prepares them a pot of ginger tea while they play a round of UNO.

Mina asks the cousins some personal questions just to get to know them a bit more and also to have something to talk about while they wait for dinner time. “Lia, what university do you go to?”

“I go to Yonsei University taking up business. I’ll be on my third semester next month.”

“Oh, so you’ll be busy then…” Ryujin murmurs. Lia takes her hand from under the table and shakes her head. It makes her wonder if her shaking her head means that she won’t be busy. Either way, both actions made her wonder.

Nayeon asks the same for Mina’s younger sister. “What about you, Ryujin? Are you in college now?”

“I just recently graduated high school so I’ll be spending the next few months looking for a school that I like.”

“Do you have any programs in mind?”

Ryujin pretends to hold a camera and clicks her tongue for an effect.

Nayeon nods, “Ah, I see. A creative mind. I like that.”

After lunch, Mina takes a nap, and Nayeon bonds with the younger girls to kill some time. She suddenly remembers the badminton rackets stored deep in the trunk of her car. She put it there just in case she’ll need it and she never did until now.

“Lia, want to go against me? Raise to twenty?” She asks, taking out the rackets and shuttlecock.

“It’s so on, unnie. Loser washes the pots and dishes after dinner.” Lia dares.

Ryujin takes a seat out in front of them and offers to score. Aside from the dare, they agreed that the loser sits out the next round to score—a cycle they did for almost two hours. It’s surprising to say but Nayeon lost to Lia. She accepts defeat and plans to redeem herself in the next round. Unfortunately, she lost again. Only to Ryujin this time.

_Jeez, is it because I’m old or I just don’t have the stamina to play?_

Mina finally awakes and asks them what food they’ll be cooking for dinner. Nayeon answers that they’ll be having cold noodles and grilled pork belly, and proceeds to take out the needed ingredients for the meal. She offers to make the meal as she has a specific recipe in mind that she wants to make for the four of them. It’s one that her mom taught to her a few years back. A recipe she cherishes and brings wherever she goes. 

It’s the way Nayeon’s world slowed down when she sees Mina tie her hair with the hairband in between her teeth. She would glance at her once in a while with a smile as she fixes her hair up. She looks like an elegant goddess and she may just be the most beautiful person she's ever seen in her entire life. The lingering feeling at the pit of her stomach wants to erupt.

Reality reels her back in when Lia bumps into her, making them fall on the ground. Her cousin was running after the shuttlecock that happens to be in her way.

Lia pushes herself up, dusting off the dirt from her pants. “Unnie, what’s up with you? I was calling you to get out of the way but you seem to be,” She turns in the direction of what her cousin has been looking at and understood. She nods and gives her a sly smile. “I get it.”

“No, you don’t!” Nayeon stands up and heads inside the tent. She zips it shut and lies down, thinking about the embarrassment that she did in front of Mina. _Wow, Mina. She’s just so…_ , she groans, silencing her screams with a pillow. What a moment that was for her but it was also a moment for Mina because she felt the blush form on her cheeks when she caught Nayeon staring at her. She smiles at the memory while she seasons the pork belly.

Dinner is finally served and Mina calls for the girls to gather around. They look in awe at how the food is perfectly set on the table. They were only simple dishes but they looked classy like they came out of a five-star restaurant. The moment they took a bite, it took them to heaven faster than a lightning bolt. Everything tasted as good as it looked.

One bite takes Ryujin back to her childhood days. She closes her eyes and savors the flavor, picturing her complete family in front of her, smiling at her chew her food. A tear rolls down her eye and she looks at her sister with such warmth, giving her a thankful look. It was all she needed for a perfect evening.

Nayeon holds up her pride and does the task of the player who lost at badminton earlier. She carries the kitchenware to the restroom with Mina following from behind.

“It’s a miracle you’re washing these,” Mina says, standing by the door and smiles in amusement when she lets out a high-pitched squeal.

She collects herself and turns on the faucet, “I lost at badminton against Lia and the loser needs to wash these after dinner.”

Mina slowly nods. “So, that is how you have fun with teenagers, huh?” She leans on the sink to face Nayeon. “Any other tips on how to manage a teenage girl?”

Nayeon thinks with her bottom lip out, “You already know that communicating is necessary so I think you should treat her like how you would treat a friend. It will make her even more comfortable around you.” She scrubs the utensils and plates with soap. “But don’t forget to draw a line for that. She might get too comfortable, you know?”

“Treat her like a friend and draw a line. Got it.” Mina takes note, rinsing the plates and utensils. “Do you still have any makgeolli left?”

“No, but I do have soju. Want to go for another round?”

Mina smirks at her through the mirror in front, “I thought you’ll never ask.”

—

“Okay, any interesting games planned out for tonight?”

Nayeon checks her trunk to see what more they could play. Sadly, the only party games she brought are the UNO cards and the dirty Jenga blocks. “We could play another game of Jenga if you know what I mean.” She winks at the girl.

Lia pretends to throw up at the flirtatious act. “Yah, unnie. The kids are right here.”

“What do you mean kids?! Let them have fun.” Ryujin covers her cousin’s mouth with her hand. “You guys have fun. Don’t mind us. We’ll just stay inside the tent and pretend that what you’re doing is kid-friendly.” She chuckles, zipping the tent shut.

“Your sister has spoken. Jenga it is.”

They set up the blocks and begin.

Nayeon pulls out a block that says “take three shots” and she does it. Mina claps from across her and she continues the game. “Take a shot if you’re wearing a watch.” They both check their wrists in panic and she groans. She’s wearing a watch.

“Oh wow,” Nayeon turns to her with a flushed face. The girl clears her throat and reads out the dare on the block. “It says 'cop a feel for five seconds' with a picture of a pair of breasts.”

Mina matches her expression with a long “Eh?”

“We don’t need to do it if you’re not comfortable unless you give me your consent. I’m fine with both.” She assures her even if the previous night her hands have already wandered around her entire torso.

“We’ve already done it last night so there’s no harm in doing it now.” Mina zips down her jacket, ready to do the dirty dare. Nayeon sits closer to her and places her hands in front of her mounds, barely touching them. “You were so eager last night and now you’re shy?” Mina chuckles, pulling her hands to touch her breasts. She starts the countdown and Nayeon whistles, looking around their space, waiting for her to finish counting.

Nayeon pulls her hands back to herself awkwardly and Mina proceeds in taking out the bottommost block. “Arm wrestle. Loser takes a shot.”

They position their arms and count to three. This should be a piece of cake for Nayeon. The badminton game a while ago definitely warmed up her arm muscles. She easily wins this one and laughs evilly, watching Mina down a shot. _Wait, why is she taking another one? And another one?_ She looks at her with wide eyes.

“What? I was thirsty and I want to get drunk.”

It takes them ten more blocks for the tower to collapse. They changed up the rule wherein if they get a single shot dare, they take double. With that, the alcohol easily got to them and they find themselves making a mess. By mess, they mean sensual and goofy dancing to random music playing on Mina’s phone.

Lia zips open the tent for a bit to yell, “Unnies, we’re trying to sleep here! Please tone it down! Thank you!”

“I think it’s time for us to go to bed too, Mina.” Nayeon chuckles and gestures for Mina to walk ahead. “After you.”

Mina curtsies, “Thank you, kind lady.” They walk unsteadily to the trunk of Mina’s car and she returns the gesture. “After you, my lady.”

Nayeon cracks up at how Mina is struggling to hold herself up on the side of the car. “No, this is your home and I am a guest. So it’s after you, my lady.”

“Okay, then. After me.” She pushes herself up the trunk and Nayeon assists from behind, accidentally squeezing her bottom.

“Sorry! That was unintentional! But wow, that’s some soft butt.”

Mina successfully gets in and fluffs the pillows for them. “Thanks, I work out a lot.”

They lay beside each other, shoulders touching, staring at the ceiling. It hits them that tonight is the last night they’ll be spending with each other. Who knows when they’ll get the chance to meet again or if they ever meet again?

“It’s our last day tomorrow.” Mina breaks the silence.

“Ah-huh,” Nayeon responds. “What do you want to do then?”

Then the air inside the car suddenly became too hot for their liking. In all honesty, last night’s events never left Mina’s mind. She had been craving for Nayeon’s touches the entire day and those adorable lips? _God, those adorable lips._ She had been wanting to attack those lips with hers since she got back from fishing. When she pouted a while ago, all Mina could think of was putting that bottom lip of hers in between her teeth, nibbling it. You could also say that when she was tying her hair a while ago, she purposely gave Nayeon those looks and smirk to rile her insides. She can’t possibly be the only one feeling the sexual tension between them. She knows that Nayeon feels them too.

“I want a repeat of what we did last night.”

Nayeon smiles so hard that her eyes turn into a crescent moon. She blurts out, “I’m down for that. Honestly, I’ve been thinking about kissing you since your sister and I got back. She actually thinks that I’m bonding with her just to get into your pants.”

_See? She even thinks of the same thing as me._

Mina plants her elbow and turns to her. “Well, aren’t you?”

“It wasn’t my intention but I want to get to you.”

The atmosphere inside the car now feels like a hot summer day. It was incredibly hot or maybe it’s just their bodies screaming to be touched. Nayeon looks at the hooded eyes staring at her. She grabs Mina’s face and kisses her hard that she felt the girl's teeth hit her lip.

Mina climbs on top of her with her knees placed on the girl's sides and returns the kiss with fervor, tilting her head to deepen it. She finally gets to bite the girl’s bottom lip, swiping her tongue across it to ease the pain, then proceeds to nibble it. Nayeon lets out a breathy groan which pushes her to place her hands and feel the skin under the girl's thick sweatshirt.

Nayeon’s kisses are warm and addicting that Mina involuntarily rolls her hips on her. The girl rolls over and places wet kisses all over her neck, reminding her of last night.

She moans when she feels a knee touch her center and Nayeon pulls away. It’s a good thing she did or else, they would’ve traumatized the younger girls from the other side of the site with their sinful moans. And that is something they wouldn’t want them to hear.

They stare at each other's swollen lips, breathing heavily. Nayeon returns to lying beside her and extends her arm as a pillow for her. Mina wraps her arm around the girl’s waist comfortably.

“Good night, Mina,” Nayeon says, planting a kiss on her head.

“Good night, Nayeonie.”

They both wanted what happened and they don’t blame the alcohol anymore. They actually thanked it for pushing them to do this.

—

No noisy girls woke them up this time—just the warmth of each other.

Nayeon’s eyes adjust at the brightness of her surroundings and she looks to her right to see Mina snoring peacefully on her shoulder. She observes her facial features and counts the moles on her face that look like constellations on a starry night. She notices the girl’s squished cheek and is tempted to poke it. They’ve done intimate stuff the past two nights and she tries to remember if she's ever felt her cheeks during those nights. She’s pretty sure she felt them, probably even squished, but because of the heat of the moment, maybe it slipped out of her mind.

Mina wakes up and they meet eye to eye. A smile forming on their faces. Nayeon compliments her cheeks and asks if she can poke them. Mina lets her. She hesitates at first but does it anyway, smiling widely, showing off her pair of bunny teeth upfront.

They head to the other site to check if the younger girls were able to make breakfast for them, only to find them still asleep in each other’s arms. A cute sight to see.

Nayeon takes the liberty of making breakfast while Mina begins packing their stuff. Her heart grows heavy seeing the girl fold the chairs and remove the mat from the trunk of her car. Ryujin emerges from the tent and greets her a ‘good morning’ with her hair still a mess. Lia follows after her and they sit on the bench, sipping on their hot chocolate.

When sleep has finally left their beings, Lia heads to the restroom to shower while Ryujin helps her sister fix the rest of their stuff. Mina leaves the tarp still attached to the car, using it as an opportunity to spend more time with Nayeon later before heading back to Seoul.

Lia returns with a towel wrapped around her head and the sisters take their turn to shower while Nayeon sets the picnic table. She sees her cousin deep in thought so she knocks on the table to check if everything is alright with her.

“Is it possible to have feelings for someone over the weekend?” Her cousin asks.

She thinks with her hand under her chin. “Probably, unnie.”

“Then I’m in big trouble here.”

“Is it what I think it is?” She gasps, her mouth forming an ‘o’.

Nayeon rests her head on the table, whining that the timing is not right with them. She really likes spending time with Mina and she hates that it’s finally coming to an end.

The sisters come back with four pieces of banana milk in hand. Lia grabs one and Nayeon excuses herself for the restroom seeing that she’s the only one who hasn’t showered yet.

Lia begins packing their stuff and disassembles their tent and tarp with the help of the sisters while they wait for her cousin.

“What about the plates and pots? We’re not going to wash them anymore?” Mina asks.

“No, unnie. We’re just going to wash them when we get home. We have a long drive back.”

They eat their breakfast in silence. Mina’s leg is comfortably resting on top of Nayeon’s as they eat. The girl the sneakily intertwines their hands under the table. _Smooth_ , Mina thinks.

Nayeon helps Mina and Ryujin remove the tarp attached to their car and Lia cleans the table. She notices a piece of folded paper left on top and quickly puts it in her pocket. She slyly smiles watching the three girls work from afar.

Mina decides to leave ahead because they’ll be needing to pass by a gas station to fill up her car. The younger girls say their goodbyes to each other. Nayeon walks her to her car, opening the door for her. They awkwardly look at each other.

“So…”

“So…”

_Here comes the hard part._

“I guess this is it?” Nayeon asks, rocking her heels back and forth. “I really had fun this weekend, Mina, and I’m glad I met you.”

“I’ll remember you forever as the person who helped me and my sister make up. I’m forever indebted, Nayeon-ssi.”

Their calling bodies are at it again. In movies, the main characters usually kiss in moments like this. Not for Mina and Nayeon though. They didn’t kiss. They hugged and said goodbye. Mina enters the car and Nayeon closes the door. Nothing romantic like a kiss before a goodbye because who knows when they'll be seeing each other again, right? Mina drives away and she walks back to her car.

But a twist of event happens. Mina stops the car and runs a few meters back to the site. She embraces once more the girl and this time, Nayeon makes sure to kiss her. She kisses her with so much need like her life depended on it. Their tongues roll and grab a last-minute taste of their mouths. _Just one more for the road._

Mina rests her forehead on hers and breathes onto the girl's heart-shaped lips, “I’ll see you back in Seoul.” She walks back to her car and winks.

Nayeon stares at the car drive away. She smiles widely but a sudden realization hits her. “Wait, see you back in Seoul? How are we supposed to do that when I don’t even have her number?!” She stomps her feet in frustration. “Stupid! Ugh, Nayeon, this is stupid!”

Lia watches her in amusement and lets her release her anger and frustration out first before speaking up. This is all too entertaining for her. She leans on the SUV and laughs. When she sees her pace back and forth beside her, she calls her attention. “Unnie!”

“What?! I’m in a crisis here!”

“And I know how to solve that crisis you have.” She says, pulling out the folded piece of paper in her pocket and hands it to her. “You’re welcome.”

_“I would love to get to know you more, Nayeon-ssi_

_Call me xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

_\- Mina_ ♡ _”_

She’s at a loss for words. Her cousin just indeed solved her crisis. Here is Mina’s number scribbled on a piece of paper and she stares at it. Her head is on cloud nine and she yells a high-pitched, “Yes!”. 

Nayeon drives back to Seoul with her heart soaring out of her chest. Taking this vacation is the best thing that's ever happened to her. It's even better than the time she got a job promotion because as far as she knows, meeting Mina is top-tier of everything.

Spring of 2019 will always remain to be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Let me know what you think of the story! Hehe
> 
> Linking here again my other works and ko-fi :))
> 
> you're all that i want but what the hell (ongoing saida) https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683572
> 
> Lightning in a Bottle (finished minayeon) https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802818
> 
> Brown-eyed Girl (saida one-shot) https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831872
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/misamo_pink


End file.
